


mentha.

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Blood, Bubblegum, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romantic Angst, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: Джош очень любит Тайлера и мятную жвачку
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	mentha.

Джош смеётся и закидывает в рот новую пластинку мятной жвачки. Тайлер вдыхает полной грудью этот аромат, который оседает где-то на внутренних стенках организма, как на холодном стекле капельки H2O.

«Он очень заботится о своих зубах», — думает Тайлер. — «Даже слишком», — но забывает об этом, когда парень сверкает белоснежной, как пик Эвереста, улыбкой.

Джош смеётся, прикусив кончик языка, а потом целует Тайлера. Мята распускает листья теперь и во рту Джозефа. Он любит и тихо ненавидит этот сильный привкус, потому что не может всецело почувствовать настоящего Джоша.

— Скуплю всю мятную жвачку на свете, чтобы ты ею больше не пользовался, — Тайлер на прощание доверчиво жмётся к тёмно-синей коже куртки и вдыхает очень въедливый, но дорогой ему запах.

— Извини, но я давно сделал это за тебя, мышонок, — крепко обнимая, прежде чем отпустить, шепчет Дан в шоколадную макушку Джозефа, а потом долго провожает её взглядом.

Джош смеётся и сплевывает кровь, вытирая сухие губы рукавом и разжевывая новую порцию леденящей мяты. Тайлер ничего не должен узнать, пока не наступит **время**.

Джош _мятно_ смеётся.


End file.
